His Uniform
by Dusked
Summary: Hermione shows Draco just how much she likes his Quidditch uniform. DM/HG. Smut, (PWP). One-shot. Re-upload.


Biting down on my lip, I shifted my thighs together, as a delicious ache began to throb in my stomach.

My boyfriend of two years and fiancé of six months, Draco Malfoy, had just waltzed in from Quidditch practise. As the Seeker of the English National team, he was an admired player; what with a winning of twenty-four games to his name, and war veteran after switching sides, no wonder society saw him as a worldwide icon, a treasure.

It was at one of the championships that I'd noticed him for not an egoistic, nasty pig, but rather — in the easiest of terms — a changed man. At first, I bore no interest in the wizard sport. I had only accepted my best friend's invitation out of the lack of things to do in my schedule. I'd enjoyed it, though, even before my eyes had grazed over the players as they'd flown out to circle the pitch in a welcoming lap, and happened to land on the unforgettable blonde-haired man.

During the match I'd watched him, oblivious to the loud cheers and blue, read and white fireworks exploding above us, signalling our victory over France. The stands I'd been in were nearly front row, so it wasn't until Draco had touched down that he focused on me for the first time. Unsurprisingly, a smirk curved his mouth and he'd sauntered forward.

He'd ignored those watching, and struck up a conversation... until it led to us in a local coffee shop having lunch.

The rest was at they say: history. Newpapers had exploited our relationship within a few weeks, (probably fascinated with the triumph over someone being able to make the Gryffindor lioness surrender my tightly-held restraint and let my hair down.) That was just fine, as our infatuation with each other and knowledge of the scheming tossers from past events, helped avoid any hard feelings. A couple like ourselves didn't wish to show much emotion to the public. It felt good to keep our love life behind closed doors after our lives being documented for years.

Well, we'd kept our privacy on the low until the day Draco proposed in the most extravagant way possible.

After whisking me off to America, Florida — a state I'd always wanted to visit since I was a child, but my parents couldn't afford at the time — he'd taken me around all tourist sites, beaches and anywhere else that took my fancy. A phenomenal vacation, filled with wine, a luxury hotel (though I'd protested at such an overpriced room, but he declined), and not to mention the mind-blowing sex every night on top of sofas, the bed and a once in a lifetime chance: the balcony. Ridiculous, I knew, being so scandalous and unattached to any problems, losing the pristine reputation for two weeks.

When he'd got down on one knee, in the middle of an outside restaurant at dusk, with a simple yet elegant golden band held out in offering, I'd declared my love for him, and softly cried my acceptance.

To this day, I still blamed the uniform's influence. With his hair clinging to the sweat on his forehead, mud caking his skin, and that blue and red gear perfectly shaping his body, I found it hard to concentrate and keep my hands off him.

Much like now. Sexy git.

Each time, including now, he knew what the look did to me. He smirked, standing his broom up against the wall. "Granger."

I ground my teeth, nails digging into the arms of the leather chair. "Malfoy." A forced, shaky smile. "How was... practise?"

"Not bad, not bad. Managed to get in a few goals — enough to give me confidence we're going to win the Nationals." He crossed his arms, sending a jolt down between my thighs. "And what about you, bookworm? Been reading all day, yet again?"

Walking over to him, I brushed my lips over his, teasingly. "Why yes," I murmured, pleased as a hungry lust erupted in his eyes. "I have to find a way to keep myself busy, waiting for you, don't I?"

This was a heated game, a battle of wits and control of one's desires, between the two most intelligent wizards who would _not _give up so easily, even if it lasted for days on end. A lick of lips, eye contact in a brief moment or brushing the palm of a hand, was all enough to set us on fire and up in convulsing flames. Oh no, I was not going to crack first. Challenge accepted.

His breath ghosted over my lips, eyes fluttering as I inhaled the different scents; the minty toothpaste, fresh grass and earth, and something that was just... him, a mixture of cologne and cleanness, as strange as it sounded. He tugged at one of my curls. "Don't you find that a bit... boring? I'm sure there are more entertaining ways to evade boredom."

"That depends on what you're suggesting."

Another infamous smirk. "I don't think I suggested anything at all."

"No?" In hopes of enticing him, I dragged a single finger down his neck, feeling the roughness of his skin. Goosebumps broke out and although he tried to suppress it, an involuntary shiver shook his spine. "Such a shame. I was looking forward to the enlightenment." Gently shoving his chest, he fell onto the sofa. With careful grace so I didn't look like a clumsy idiot, I climbed upon his lap, my knee-length skirt riding up my legs. "Perhaps I could propose some of my _own _ideas?"

It wasn't cracking per se; I was the better competitor here, of course, given my control over him, but he got a divide of the prize. A win-win situation.

Sweat dotted his upper lip — that to my delight, was no longer from a days worth of work — and he gulped, adam's apple bobbing as his eyes darted down to my split thighs. His guards shuttered momentarily, before he looked back up, pulling them into place again. "As much as I'd _love _to, I'm exhausted. What I'm in need of is a shower. You don't mind, do you, Granger?"

God damn him! He was baiting me. It was working, unfortunately, as my grip on his shoulders tightened and I resisted the urge to sink my teeth into him. My nipples rubbed against my shirt as they pebbled uncomfortably, a layer of perspiration slicking my back. The ache in my stomach had spread to my groin, thrumming with excited, yet maddening anticipation.

Cogs turned in my mind, so furiously that it felt as if smoke was steaming from my pores. Aha! A different approach. "Showering can wait. You're dirty already, so surely it wouldn't hurt to get a little... dirtier?"

"I'm afraid it'll take more convincing than —"

Holding his widening gaze, I popped out the remaining buttons of my white linen shirt. By the time I'd reached the hem, I exposed the round, firm sides of my breasts, non-clad and heaving, to the cool air. He licked his lips, hands running up underneath my shirt and on my bare skin, but I caught them. "Are you even trying, Malfoy?"

His legs flexed, causing his straining erection to rub against my covered sex. I _almost _squirmed at the feeling, but held it back. "Trying?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Shall we test your limits? Then we'll see who's really trying."

"Go ahead, you won't get very far —" Before I could finish, he'd hauled me forward, our noses barely touching. Eyes locked, he leant over and seized my bottom lip between his white teeth. It was a gentle tug at first, releasing it with a pop, but then he bit down again, harder. An uninhibited, low moan escaped my throat. "_Shit._"

A scorching hear pooled in my gut, dampening my knickers. Out of all the men I'd been with, Draco knew just what cards to play, which was one of his many appealing attributes. As a Malfoy, and attractive man — his chin no longer pointy or hair slicked back, but grown into softer features, his hair mussed and hanging in his vision slightly — it didn't come as a shock when girls and women as old as fifty would fall all over him, kissing the ground he walked upon.

I'd expected him to bathe in all his inviting, tantalised glory, but he didn't. A kinder, once despised soul, was not particularly bothered by the attention. What I hadn't known was a lesson, a first priority, that he'd learnt in his younger years was to _always _treat a woman with respect.

And he'd passed that lesson, and still proved his gentlemanly manners towards me. That and rough, animalistic qualities of sexual behaviour within the bedroom. Not that I minded. Especially in that _bloody _uniform! It was as if we both had a form of domination over each other; he because the clothing got me weak in the knees, and me because I knew ways to guide his impulses.

Once my lips was swollen and sore, a plump redness taking its place and chest flushing, he smirked. "Struggling, Granger?"

I scoffed, despite a light-headedness settled in my head, an increase of blood flow colouring my cheeks. "Of course not. You think me that weak?" Running my tongue over my abused lip, I slid the shirt off my shoulders, throwing it behind us. My rosy-beige nipples pebbled immediately, begging to be touched. "We've only just started. Giving in so quickly would ruin the fun."

It was a risk, to lean forward and press my lips to his neck, given the fabric of the protective paddling of his uniform brushed against my chest. I stifled the moan trying to claw its way out, trying to focus my concentration on easing one plea from that silver-tongued, clever mouth of his. Sucking lightly, I left a purple bite mark on his pale skin in the shape of crescent moons, and he allowed better access by tilting his head back, fingers fisting my skirt.

"Who knew a man assumed to be bitter —" I licked at the dents, the sign of possession over him. "— could taste so sweet?"

He groaned aloud, head lolling back. "_Fuck, _Granger. You've no idea what you do to me."

By now, my arousal was starting to reach its peak. Lifting up onto my knees, I unbuckled his trousers underneath the layers of different gear, until I managed to grasp his hot, heavy length and pulled it out. I stroked it several times, ignoring the ravenous need pulsing within me, and looked up at him. His eyes were screaming. "So hard for me, so hot." On my knees in a flash, I peeked through my lashes. A vein jumped in his jaw. "Ready to say mercy, _Draco_?"

As if he didn't trust his voice, he hastily shook his head, screwing his eyes shut. Oh yes, I had him now.

In a beat, I licked him from base to tip, tasting the saltiness of his pre-release. Cupping him gently in the palm of my hand, I engulfed his tip, circling the engorged head with light, timid licks, whilst attempting to relieve the growing ache and want by squeezing my thighs together and paying attention to the fabric of his knees scratching along my tender breasts.

His hands tangled in my hair, slowly thrusting into my mouth. As I reached the bottom, his blonde, coarse curls grazed my hollowed cheeks and I held there for a few moments, listening to his uneven and laboured breaths. It was an exquisite sound, blended with his fight to drag back the deep, erotic moans.

"Stop — stop," he finally said in an imploring tone. "Enough. I need you."

Grabbing my shoulders, he tugged me into his lap, and in a swift movement, he ripped my knickers and tossed them to the floor, giving me only enough time to yelp as the sharp slap of elastic hit my flesh. He slicked himself in my wetness, parting my lower, over-sensitised folds before lining them up. I didn't want to beg, but I _needed _it or I'd explode into a million, shattered pieces. I groaned in impatience. "Do it, Draco. _Please!_"

He placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to meet his stare, lowering his voice to a sultry purr. "Not until you say it."

"_Say what!_"

A chuckle, soft and knowing, caused me to writhe in his lap. "You know what, Hermione. You've said it each time we do this."

Crying out in frustration, I tried to rock against his erection, but he held me still, shaking his head. Stuck in the vines of his sudden commanding attitude, I forced myself to react and just get it over with, especially as he teased me by running his fingertips over the tuft of hair shrouding my sex, skimming along my wet, lower lips. We'd both battled through this ongoing game long enough with equal, in a way, sexual torture.

I grabbed hold of his face, burning him with a lascivious gaze, and growled, "I want you to fuck me. _Hard. _Take me until I see the bloody stars, because I can't _wait _any longer when you sit there with that uniform of yours!"

That was all it took. With a hard drive of his hips, he sheathed himself into me to the hilt, his thick length stretching me out. He stopped, reaching up and tweaking and rolling my puckered nipples between his fingers with a talent only he owned. His voice was husky as he murmured, "Like this, Hermione?" Jerking his hips once, I cried out. "Can you feel _all of me?_"

God, yes. His length pulsed within me, a swarm of energy building around us. "Yes — every inch," I whispered, sucking in a sharp breath. His hands crept down to rest on my waist, directing me in a rolling motion over him until we moved in synch. As he thrust upwards, my raw, throbbing nub clipped against his pelvis, causing me to bite back a moan. I dropped my forehead to his. "Please, Draco. Kiss me."

He didn't hesitate, crushing his lips to mine. This kiss wasn't sweet or soft, but authoritative, domineering as he tore apart my lips like a frenzied tornado with his lips and teeth. Biting down until I was swollen, reddened, and yet soothed me with a long drag of his tongue. It made my thighs quake, and I hastened my bounces on him until I felt the familiar tingling web through my veins.

"_Hermione _— I'm close," he groaned, pulling me down more forcibly. "Come with me, sweetness."

My whole body shook, almost violently, and blood thrummed in my ears, as he continued to pound into me, smothering our faces in each other's necks. The thousands of feelings buzzing through me caused a ripple of dizziness. "Oh, God — _Draco!_" I wailed as he ran the pad of his thumb over my nub once, finally sending us both over the edge. A wave of euphoria washed over me, as stars flew apart behind my tightly-shut lids. Never, even in the past, had I felt such completion with the man I loved, the intense ecstasy a feeling I'd remember until the end of my days.

It took a moment more before I felt his release inside me, spurting and pulsating before he collapsed against my front. I wrapped her arms around him, kissing his temple and smiling fondly. He didn't say anything for a while, only breathing heavily as usual, sitting in silence was like a relaxing time for him, as if he had to calm down from the shock of his orgasm.

I thread my fingers through his sweaty hair, brushing it away from his forehead. "Tired?"

"With you?" Looking up, he chuckled. "Always."

-x-

"I may as well live in this thing," Draco commented, plucking at his uniform, out of breath. "Then I'd get to have the best sex of my life everyday."

Snuggling against his side, a leg swung over his naked waist, I looked up at him with my chin resting on his chest. If I weren't so exhausted, I'd have him all over again, in a variety of positions. "The best, you say?" I smirked, scraping a nail over the trail of blonde hair. "Is that the truth?"

He didn't seem hurt, so he must've sensed the light-hearted tone, tightening his hold around me. "A Malfoy never lies."

This was a good sign, very good. In all honesty, before we'd been side-tracked, I'd originally planned to tell him my special news — of course, that was until we had a quick one of the sofa, which I would never object to, however my confidence was dwindling slightly. I'd have to get it over with; if I kept it to myself for any longer, he'd soon figure out himself due to my showing underneath baggy t-shirts.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it as a shaky sigh, I went for it. "So... if I were to tell you two would soon become three, what would your... thoughts be on that?"

I silently cursed myself as he stiffened, but as I reluctantly caught his gaze, his eyes were shining with utter delight. He broke out into a wide grin, hauling me into a warm embrace and peppering kisses all over my rosy-coloured neck and cheeks. It was so unlike Draco to act this way, even though I'd witnessed it so many times since we'd become a pair. "They'd be fantastic! You've just made me the happiest man alive."

Gasping, I smiled. "Really? You mean it, Draco?"

"Yes!" He dropped back down, sighing in content. "We need to celebrate. I think I have just the idea."

The mischievous glint in his eye and wicked smirk caused another stirring in my stomach. Knowing that look all too well, I cocked my head to the side, returning the look. "I'm listening."

"Do you still have your Hogwarts uniform?"


End file.
